The White in me
by quelquefoisFOWL
Summary: Fem(N) was found young , insecure and wandering alone,. Suffering from the inevitable damaged of isolation and the accumulation of neglect in her first few critical years. However, her potential is discovered early by a shadowy figure , who intends to ensured a cultivation of its productivity and dependency. .
1. Chapter 1

_**The White In me**_

_**.**__**1. Mizu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**1. Mizu : Intermingling **_

* * *

References to the moist recess seemed indistinguishable.

A dull emission , cast the very black nose of a junction.

The lusterless glow of lone orange, octaval lamps , pulled small and listless to procure the sad, grey image of a concave.

Reflection was scare.

There was the jilting disposition of a very pale youth's hollowing face. From the bedimmed arch of the figures's slanting crown, emerged the vertical fall of a placid black mane. It was the obscure line of a scalp, ideas flowing , with the plentiful growth of long textured hair- its fine threads curiously indifferent.

Grizzled earth was still in twilight. The celestial, compressed and desirously weathered within the grimy surface of a wombs dull concrete matter. The destitute material of rock , seemed to have been felled with intention

Matter had been cut rough , in a governed operation of unsteady breaks. Breaks deliberated at the tool of a clinched hand- delving in circular discharges.

* * *

Bitterness- was an inducing stimuli, ; inclining the entice of its inclination in the ready haunt of the Sprite's bleak amusement.

.

The shadow's silhouette, was left to garner upon the spear of his vessels corporal construction.

Processing ,the image of a malleable embodiment . It was the visage of another's infirm hands, decisively small and crouching ; their husk , enveloping in a cool,dark gum, that stepped along to the terminal of a lean arm_

.

Rejection - unattended- , was blood in the snarl of the spectre's paw-

A false consciousness, struggled, peeling in the diminished, yellow embrace of a lemon's sheaf.

.

It was an indulgent, sharp, fresh and too distastefully deficit was that of a spirits eruptive stimuli_ upon the structured receptors of a sensitized tongue...

.

The incitement of a narrow figure, too unappealing in the tenuous concentration of its mass- .

Hades screen fruitless, to shroud the fraught suspension of its curling gestures_ strained and unprofitable.

..

It was a humble precipitation , to the sharp sustain of sibilance, stringing hisses tormenting the commission of tumbling requests...

An ice-picks impart of confirmations, bowing, in soft,low tones to the hold of another's looming and prominent chin

Simple Motions , assertive , to a dim image- encompassed by the synthetic pattern of a satisfyingly white face.

..

The shade's eyes like the bony plated of a reptiles scales; preserved , the stutter of small fingers-diverging in swift reassessments ...

..

* * *

The supple swell of the heaven's, bore the secretion of a watery substance, a dispersal of falling , glimmering liquid .

The resistance to the sky's soft blue rain, tapering the nutrient , as it were, vaulting in the gentle guise of the tears drops a gaze had wept.

* * *

There was a stirring, a fluctuating exhalation of breath which came from the creature as if willed .

It was an utterance, a deliverance too ill conceived in the brittleness of its resoluteness . A tonal bleat of unacquainted integrity _which was prey only to the the turn of motion in the prickling senses of the male and his veering eyes.

Interest, was new, imbued in the obscure focus of weaving orange rays . It was a default square of light, coupled , in the shift of animation that discerned itself from the role of a low, tending perception.

..

There was something green and vacant in the bend of the beings watery kaleidoscopes- the swift flee of distinct limbal rings- ; that seemed to be born a new conscious from beneath the submergence of some strange moisture .

..

It was an underwater brood_ some disillusioning substance , truant and foreign like the aqueous rejections from the unpracticed tear ducts of a dangling goblin-

An inception of something...something usual, written from the crude mind of a being dissimilar.

..

Motivation seemed appealing for the act of a substance, dark and irritable sticky...

Curiosity than existent in a record, it was of slender finger , tickling the jutting swell of a gentle, upset mouth,

...

In request, the shade of an infantile's face was still in the end of day; there was the rise of a wielding adolescents darkly polished neck-

..

Where there appeared a portrait, certain, of some feelings. It was a familiar image yet one that's stimulation paled steadily. A likeness, stumbling in from an instigation that too foiled itself. The crisp components of an acute mind , diverting from a familiar consesus of ready thought.

...

To the languid play of the shade's strong poised tongue-it seemed a compulsion The act of lolling the lubricating oil from quiet lips but a blanched tear of lined flesh upon a colourless face.

...

The cast of a reactive force, spelled - the exhibition of weeping eyes- shuffling- at the acrid click of a tongue-

''Such a pretty face''

Bia thin finger's curled softly , welting at the feel of the unfamiliar male's smoothly shaped hands.

The man's possession coiling , its long pale rod's , meandering themselves around the quiet bud of Bai's wrists joint.

Her vision conformed, to settle upon the odd detachment of such vitality ; lost in an encasement of such warm pigmentation that her gentle mind thought, reminiscent of the pallor of parchment.

The informants cold limbs, molding the perceptual tissue of her inner wrist.

* * *

**NOTE:**

Bai ,'** 木白**', written with kanji .

Kanji is a form of Chinese lettering

Tree : 'Ki' - **木**

Writing has always been an interest of mine.

I have long since tried to deny myself the opportunity of writing fan-fiction. Despite this intention , it is a leisure activity of mine to read it.

In continuation, doing so has often instilled me with the desire to recreate my own fanciful interpretation of various authors work- perhaps like others of you.

.

I have tried to tone down a flowery habit of mine, to achieve a piece, where the exchange of information is able to be conceived by readers with greater clarity.

..

I was originally attending to write_ (N)_ from a masculine scope, however, as stereotypically females are portrayed to be more expressive(biologically, females are said to have a greater percentage of nerve connection between the left and right hemispheres of there brain) . I decided that with _(N)_ having an **alias** as female Bai, this will allow me to explore and relate to her character more. This also serves to contribute to a growing category.

.

I am not sure how this introduction may come across and thus Anxiety and I would appreciate those_ who are willing to word some feedback

xxx

Please excuse my grammar and habitual writing structure- long sentences and splice


	2. Summary

**SUMMARY**

* * *

Introduction

1._Intermingling _

A Cerain Sannin specutulates upon the seemingly insignificant figure that had stirred such an uprising in his spirits vessel


End file.
